deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Weew1213/Season 2 Off-Season Battle: Talion vs Batman (Arkham Series) "A Ranger in the Knight"
(NOTE: PLEASE READ THE NOTES DOWN BELOW BEFORE YOU VOTE. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!) This battle is to the death (unless Batman wins) and there can only be one! There can. Only. Be. ''ONE! ''"The Gravewalker" or Talion 'takes on "'The Bat" A.K.A Batman 'in this hard-hitting affair! Who will come out on top? Find out in "'A Ranger in the Knight"! LET THEM FIGHT! 'Talion' Talion 'was a soldier of a faction called the Rangers of Gondor. The main objective of them is to protect the Black Gate, the gateway to Mordor. He lived with his family in an outpost at the Black Gate; It was a very risky and dangerous situation. During an attack to the Black Gate, his outpost is attacked by Sauron's servants and his wife and son died. Talion is also killed, so does the rest of the Rangers. He expect to meet his wife and son in the afterlife. Instead he is brought back to life by the powerful Black Hand of Sauron, who, by enacting a ritual to bring forth the wraith of Celebrimbor, inadvertently allowed the Elf and Talion to both inhabit his body. Celebrimbor (who was an immensely powerful wraith), now shares his body with Talion, and the two joined forces to get revenge for Talion's fallen family, hacking and slashing through the Uruk Armies, and stealthily picking off commander after commander. And after that, they aimed to take down Sauron himself, once and for all. Talion's weapons showcase= This is will showcase off all of Talion's weapons. |-| Urfael= Urfael is the primary combat weapon in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor. The sword has served Talion in his life as a Ranger of Gondor, as a Captain of the Watch upon the Black Gate. Now, even in death, the sword serves Talion still, in his quest for vengeance, reaping a fearsome tally on the Uruk-hai of Mordor. Like the other weapons in Talion's arsenal, Urfael can be upgraded using runes, each giving it specific bonus, such as health recovery upon damaging an enemy. Upon completing half (5/10) of its Legend quests, it is partially re-forged and gains a new appearance. Completing all the legend quests wholly re-forges the weapon, and gives it a more elvish appearance. '(info provided by the Shadow of Mordor wiki). By the looks of the blade, it shares the same length as Aragon's blade Anduril at an overall length 52 7/8 inch with the blade being 40 5/8 inch. The blade is also sharp enough to cut an Uruk's head clean off. |-| Acharn= Acharn is the primary stealth weapon in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor. The hilt-piece of Dirhael's shattered sword, the broken blade is still a lethal implement, re-named Acharn, meaning "vengeance" in Sindarin, and likewise re-purposed as a silent implement to enact its namesake upon Sauron's armies. As with Talion's other weapons, Acharn can be upgraded using runes, giving it unique bonuses that allow for more efficient use in stealth or combat. Upon completing half (5/10) of the respective Legend quests, the blade is re-forged by the Wraith and gains a new aesthetic appearance. Upon completing all the respective legend quests, it is wholly reforged, and gains a more elvish appearance. (info provided by the Shadow of Mordor wiki) Looking at the blade, it looks about 1/3 of Urfael's length at 13 13/24 inch. |-| Azkâr= Azkâr is the primary ranged weapon in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor. It was originally made by Narvi, the dwarven maker and friend of Celebrimbor. He made it specifically for the ring-maker. Due to the bow being originally used by the living Celebrimbor, it only sees use when Talion enters the Wraith world in Ranged mode. Like the other weapons in Talion's arsenal, Urfael and Acharn, Azkâr can be upgraded using Runes, giving it specific bonuses, such as health recovery upon damaging an enemy, or the ability to add a powerful blast of fire. (info provided by the Shadow of Mordor wiki). It has the ability to pin an enemy in place by shooting at the foot. If shot anywhere, it can stun some for some seconds of time. The bow can fire up to 14 Elf-Shots or arrows. 'Powers and Abilities' *''Undead: ''Being dead, Talion returns to Mordor as a wraith, and cannot die officially, since being between life and death. *''Domination: ''With his wraith abilities, Talion can dominate a Uruk by the hand of Celebrimbor. With this ability, Celebrimbor can interrogate and get information, kill the Uruk, or dominate and brand the Uruk. These enemies will then perform tasks such as gathering intel, spreading dissent, or attempting to assassinate their peers, underlings and commanders. *''Wraith Realm: '' Talion can see within the Wraith realm, this gives him the ability to see Uruk's, Caragor's, etc. through walls, or locate Captains or War Chiefs. *''Special Attacks: ''Talion can round his attacks, causing his sword to glow blue, gaining the ability to execute his target or ground slam. Talion can also chain an attack, giving the ability to blow an Uruk's head clean off. *''Shadow-Strike: ''Allows Talion to teleport to his enemies' location and quickly kill them (if they are weakened), as well as easily navigate over the terrain. *''Ranger Training: ''This gives him the ability to be very skillful swordsman and archery marksmanship. He is also skilled in using a dagger even it's mostly used for stealth attacks from previous experiences. *''Skilled Climber: ''Talion has also proved to be capable of scaling large walls and walking along ropes. *''Stealth Expert: ''His experience as a Ranger, has given him the ability to use stealth efficiently. He was able to sneak behind a Black Hand in a fortress full of Uruks. *'(All of the information about each ability above was provided by the Lord of the Rings wiki).' *''Strategist: ''With Celebrimbor at his side, he manipulated a feeble Orc without even having to brand or dominate him. Using just that Orc, he was able to set everything off-course for the Black Captains or leaders in Sauron's Army. *''Above Human Condition: ''Talion is a Ranger so, he must've been trained the best way he could be trained. He also looks very built. 'Batman (Arkham Series)' ' '''The first game, ''Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009), focuses on Batman trying to prevent Joker from destroying Gotham City after he takes control of Arkham Asylum and is forced to contend with numerous other villains he has incarcerated. The second game, Arkham City (2011), is set a year later, after Hugo Strange expands Arkham into a massive super-prison enclosing a dilapidated segment of Gotham City; Batman is incarcerated and must uncover the secret behind Strange's sinister scheme, "Protocol 10", while dying from an illness inflicted by Joker. Arkham Origins (2013) is a prequel set five years before the events of Arkham Asylum in which a younger and less-refined Batman only in the second year of his career must deal with a bounty that has been placed on him by crime lord Black Mask and has lured eight deadly assassins to Gotham on Christmas Eve, but must also uncover the mystery of the Joker. The fourth installment, Batman: Arkham Knight (2015), is Rocksteady's conclusion to the series. Set one year after the events of Arkham City, Arkham Knight sees Batman facing Scarecrow along with the mysterious Arkham Knight (and his militia), who have seized control of Gotham in a plan to destroy Batman, both physically and mentally, as well as the city. (All of this was provided by Wikipedia). Batman's weapon and gadget showcase= This will showcase off all of Batman's weap- weapon and all of his gadgets by the end of Arkham Knight. |-| Batarang= The Batarang may be the Dark Knight's most infamous tool. Small, lightweight and bat-shaped (of course), these projectiles can be used to stun enemies and interact with objects that may be out of Batman's grasp. The RC variant of the classic weapon can be used to navigate tight areas that Batman himself is unable to reach. It can also be used to take out and stun specific enemies. (info provided by IGN.com)|-| Batclaw= The Batclaw is another of the Dark Knight's most versatile gadgets - it can be used to open hatches and vents that he could not otherwise reach, as well as serving as a useful tool in combat. (info provided by IGN.com) |-| Explosive Gel= Since it's first appearance in Batman: Arkham Asylum, the Caped Crusader's Explosive Gel has been a staple of the Dark Knight's utility belt. While we may not know why it has to be sprayed in the shape of a bat, this tool has proved invaluable throughout the series. (info provided by IGN.com) |-| Line Launcher= The Line Launcher might be one of the most underrated gadgets in Batman's arsenal. Not only does it allow the Dark Knight to access areas he can't reach on his own, but it can also provide a much-needed vantage point with it's tightrope functionality. In Arkham Knight, Batman was finally given the ability to use it to create an instant bridge mid-flight between two buildings. (info provided by IGN.com) |-| Smoke Pellets= Nothing in Batman's utility belt is as useful in a pinch as the Smoke Pellet. If an enemy spots the Dark Knight, this simple tool provides instant cover for him to make an escape - or it can be used to confuse and disorient multiple enemies from a distance. (info provided by IGN.com) |-| Remote Hacking Device= An updated version of the Cryptographic Sequencer, the Remote Hacking Device is used when the World's Greatest Detective also needs to serve as the World's Greatest Hacker. The Hacking Device has many basic functions, including unlocking security panels and remote-controlled door locks, but there are several updates to the old model that make it an invaluable tool for the Dark Knight. Not only can it hack panels and security locks, the R.H.D. can also access the codes to a drone pilot's control console, causing it to target thugs and militia soldiers instead of it's intended targets. It also has the capability to disable to optic sensors on drones and sentry guns, allowing Batman to pass by them unharmed. (info provided by IGN.com) |-| Disruptor= The Disruptor was hugely important to Batman's previous adventures, as it allows him to remotely disable enemy firearms from a distance. In Arkham Knight, this gadget is far more versatile when dealing with the Milita's drone army. (info provided by IGN.com) |-| Voice Synthesizer= The Voice Synthesizer is a new tool in Batman's utility belt that allows Batman to issue false orders to enemies under the guise of being their commander. (info provided by IGN.com) |-| Freeze Blast= Returning from Arkham City, the Freeze Blast can create an icy barrier over steam pipes that may be barring Batman's path, or instantly immobilize enemies during combat. |-| Remote Electric Charge= The Remote Electrical Charge (or R.E.C.) allows Batman to electrify or neutralize various power sources throughout Gotham City. This can be used to incapacitate enemy patrols, move objects such as elevators and security gates, and restore power to areas plagued by blackouts. Powers and Abilities' ' *''Detective Vision: '' It shows the skeletons of any and every human. Unarmed enemies are blue, enemies with firearms are orange (red in Arkham Asylum), and enemies and weapons such as knives, bottles, pipes, and body armor are highlighted in yellow. The weapon and emotional state of the enemy is also identified. The layout color was blue, but Batman could change it to help tracking chemical substances In Arkham Knight, Batman can now see through multiple layers of the human body. He can switch from scanning the skin, muscles, and skeletal systems. (Info was provided by the Arkham wiki) *''Extremely Acrobatic: ''Bats can balance on his line launcher and on gargoyles with ease. He can also take on multiple enemies while dodging gunfire and larger attacks. *''Eidetic Memory: ''A.K.A "photographic memory", it's one of the reasons that Batman is known as the "world's greatest detective". He can take one look at something and he won't forget it. If it's a weakness to something, he'll find someway to use it when his opponent least expects it. *''Escapology: ''He always finds a way to escape a situation, no matter of how difficult it is. *''Genius Level Intellect: ''Batman is as smart as he is strong and has honed his mind to be just as powerful as his body. Using his inquisitive mind he has outsmarted his rogues gallery, the police and most, if not all, of his opponents. (Info provided by the DC Wiki) ''' *Hand-to-Hand Combatant Expert: 'Batman is one of the world's foremost martial artists. With the knowledge and expertise in dozens of fighting styles, Batman is the most formidable opponent in Gotham City. He is able to take down multiple enemies and disarm foes with guns, easily. *Indomitable Will: ''He is able to fight at 100% despite all the damage he takes by the end of each Arkham game. *''Interrogative Skills: ''Batman is adept in finding out information from thugs and henchmen. He can spot a known snitch in a crowd and single them out for questioning. Batman is also an exceedingly intimidating character. Modeling his costume after a bat and through countless years of experience he has honed his frightful tactics to even scare the likes of his enemies. (info provided by DC Wiki). *''Peak-Human Condition: ''Batman is constantly training to improve himself and lifting weights. His conditioning is unmatched by anyone else in Gotham City. Plus, his training requires him to keep that condition. *''Tactical Analysis: '' Batman has a naturally tactical mind, always keeping his eye on the objective, but through the aid of his technology he can target vital areas on both human and non-human targets alike. (info provided by DC Wiki) 'He always finds ways to takedown opponents larger than him like Solomon Grundy and Clayface. Also people who match his skill level like Deathstroke and the Arkham Knight. Should vehicles be included in this battle? Yes No Caragor= The Caragor is often confused for the Warg. As to quote the developers: "The Warg is a wolf as a Caragor is a lion". It's like a Middle-Earth version of a Sabre-Tooth Tiger 'cept that the two largest teeth are actually used for eating. It's claws also seems about the same length as a Smilodon which is about 6-7 inches. It also has the strength to pin down an Uruk easily. At short distances, it can reach a top speed of 50 mph (using a lion's top speed). It can also take some punishment. |-| Graug= Not to be confused with Trolls, Graug are gigantic creatures that primarily live within the region of Mordor that is bordered by the Sea of Núrnen, although few have been encountered in the Udûn region. They possess troll-like characteristics, namely massive claws and teeth to maul and devour their prey. Despite their supposed lack of intelligence, they are very difficult to bring down without any support, due to their gargantuan size and naturally armor-plated scales. ''(info provided by the Shadow of Mordor wiki). Batmobile= It has a similar appearance to Nolan's Tumbler due to the heavy armor outside of the car but slimmer in a way; which it makes up with speed as Batman uses it complete multiple tasks. It has the ability to transform into "Battle Mode" on the fly. In this "Battle Mode", it can use a Vulcan Minigun, a 60mm cannon, missiles, non-lethal riot suppressors, and anyone who touches it gets knocked down/out immediately due to its electrical charge. '''X-Factors X-Factors Explanations *''Tactics:'' Both are very tactical when it comes to a fight and to take down the main antagonists of their respective video games. They always look for ways to take down a group of enemies. Batman is always preparing a new strategy for every battle that he takes part in, Talion's doing the same but Bats has been doing this for way longer than he has. *''Brutality:'' Batman is well known for non-lethal way of defeating his foes but sometimes it's debateable if somebody survived after getting hit with the batmobile but he's still pretty brutal. He won't kill his enemies but, he will beat them down until they are either in the hospital for a broken bone or in there because they have to be. But Talion, he kills Uruks and sometimes not in the prettiest ways. *''Training: ''Talion was trained the best he could be trained, he was trained by the Rangers of Gondor but, that's nothing compared to the training Batman went through. Bats is trained in multiple martial arts and constantly trains himself to be better each day. *''Stealth:'' They both use stealth to their advantage but, of course Bats uses it better to his advantage. He can use basically anything in the environment to takedown his opponent as quietly as possible. 'Author's Opinion' (Note: this is not a vote because I feel that voting on your own battle is weird) This is actually difficult to decide who the winner. I feel like the abilities of Talion will counter Batman's futuristic arsenal but, when it gets up close and personal, it'll be close but, Batman will take the win. He has dealt with foes that use swords (Deathstroke comes to mind) and has beaten them before. This battle will be close but Bats takes it. 'Location' Where should the fight take place? Udun (Mordor) Gotham City A simulation where both Warriors are on even footing (a cop out) 'Notes' *No biased votes like "Batman wins cuz he's Batman." *Votes must be 5+ sentences or longer to count. Votes can also have weapon categories and edges. Please also have proper spelling and grammar. If you do not do any of these, votes will not count at all. *Voting closes when the sim is written. "A Ranger in the Knight" TBE.... ''Expert's Opinion 'TBE....''' Category:Blog posts